


Burning in Space

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [29]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Episode: s02e11 The Golden Spear!, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Wordcount: 100, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Fire, fire, burns much brighterwhen oxygen is the supplierand fire, fire, is killing his desireto not be cold as he expires





	Burning in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t listen to the song _Fire, Fire_ by Steam Powered Giraffe while thinking about Donald Duck and his current situation. 
> 
> Just don’t do it, kids.

_ I’m going to die in space,  _ Donald thinks, his entire body seizing and trembling. The ship is unstable. He doesn’t know much about rocket science, but he guesses that the little fires that keep breaking out along the cockpit are probably bad news. 

_ This is how Della must have felt.  _

But Della made it out alive, made it back to Earth. Donald doesn’t think he’s going to be so lucky. 

Another fire breaks out on the control console. He shuts his eyes and thinks about his boys, his sister. 

At least he’s somewhere warm. It’s almost comfortable… until it isn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn’t clear, title and summary are shamelessly stolen from SPG’s _Fire, Fire_. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
